


Meek Until Proven Superior

by Sweetsugarmouse



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Dark Tony Stark, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Gives Flash What He Deserves, Rimming, Slutty Peter, Strength Kink, Superior Iron Man Tony Stark, Workplace Sex, and Tony loves it, hacker peter parker, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugarmouse/pseuds/Sweetsugarmouse
Summary: In a universe where everyone is a bit more of a dickhead than normal, what happens when Peter Parker finally loses his temper in front of his boss?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 825





	Meek Until Proven Superior

**Author's Note:**

> Pack it up, pack it in, kick me in the shin.  
> Hay everyone, enjoy my Superior Iron Man fic, I'm happy I could finish this because writers block has been seriously affecting me lately.  
> Merry Christmas to you all if I don't get anything else written before then.

Part of Peter really hated working for Tony Stark. Unfortunately that part was often shouted down by his thirst for success, the generous SI pay check in his bank and also his dick.

Peter had idolised Mr Stark all his life, more than that he’d had a raging boner for the man since he was about eight. Working as a paid intern for Stark industries was a dream come true. Sadly Peter wasn’t alone in this thinking and people like Flash Thompson; who had made school a living hell for him was now working alongside Peter all day. 

Enduring taunts and shoves when he was a nobody teenager had been one thing but they were adults now and Flash still liked to play his stupid games every time they passed in the halls. The bastard had even turned all his little work friends against him and now Peter couldn’t eat in the canteen without someone tripping him up or “accidently” spilling soup on him.

What made it worse was that most of Flash’s new buddies worked in HR and so he couldn’t officially complain about their or anyone else’s behaviour. He knew that SI was a cutthroat place to work when he got the internship but Peter had no idea it would be so chock-full of assholes. 

Mr Stark was kind of an asshole “to put it mildly” but Peter didn’t think he would ever stoop to anything so petty as telling all of the office girls he had crabs or jostling his elbow while he was carrying vials of chemicals. For one thing Mr Stark valued brains over everything else and Peter wasn’t lacking in that department, it was a shame his anxiety and natural clumsiness always got in the way and made him look like a moron. 

So far Peter had only spoken to Mr Stark twice and the first time he was so startled he just stuttered gibberish at him instead of answering his question. Mr Stark had smiled and given him a condescending pat on the arm before turning to ask Peter’s boss the question instead. Peter’s arm tingled where Mr Stark touched him for hours afterwards.

The second time Mr Stark came to praise the paper he’d submitted on a new chemical compound his lab was developing. Peter blushed and twittered like a flirting Victorian maiden but had managed to explain his workings and not make too much of an idiot of himself, Mr Stark looked amused if anything. 

Flash of course knew about Peter’s long standing crush on Iron Man and took every opportunity to catcall him about it, the things he’d yell at school like “hay penis Parker! Feel like sucking me off for my last dollar? I know your family needs the money haha!” turned into insults like “hay Parker did you suck Stark’s dick to get this job or get this job to suck his dick, I can’t tell.” 

Peter saw no shame in being poor or being gay but he really hated that Flash seemed to gloss over the fact Peter worked his ass off getting his college degree and was one of very few interns ever to be put in the head labs so quickly. He earned this job damn it.

Things in Peter’s life took a downward spiral; his other job as Spiderman was taking its toll on him. In the last two weeks he had been stabbed, shot (by the police no less,) failed to stop Blackcat from robbing a museum which the newspapers twisted into Spiderman aiding criminals and worst of all he got to the scene of a fire too late to save everyone. A little girl died, Peter lost a lot of sleep over it.

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse Aunt May collapsed in the kitchen. The doctors told Peter that she had a small brain tumour and they would need to do further tests to see if it was cancerous and work out what sort of steps to take moving forward.

The next day Peter wandered through work like a zombie. He was worried sick about May and running on maybe two hours sleep, he felt like death, and then he bumped into Flash and his cronies.

“Hay Parker you’re looking a bit run down, you spend all night bent over a park bench or something?”

There was a smattering of chuckles from Flash’s friends and everyone else in earshot looked up to watch the show.

“Not now Flash” muttered Peter, he was in absolutely no humour to stand around and pretend he couldn’t snap they guys neck like a twig. As much as he hated being pushed around his image as dorky, timid Peter Parker was a crucial part of keeping his identity as Spiderman a secret and he stuck to it as close as possible. Breaking Flash’s face would certainly draw unwanted attention.

Flash of course did not know the danger he was in and blocked Peter’s path as he tried to walk away.

“Oooo, what was that Parker? You got somewhere to be? Gonna pencil me in later Doctor?”

The way he said Doctor was clearly sarcastic and Peter balled up his fists inside his very real doctor’s lab coat as he feels his blood start to boil.

“Get out of the way flash.” Said Peter firmly and a chorus of oos echoed around the shared staff room.

Peter glanced up to scowl at the idiot’s ooing and ahing like this was a comedy act and saw Mr Stark leaning casually against the doorframe and watching with a smirk on his face. Apparently even Tony Stark was laughing at his misery now, wasn’t that just fantastic.

Flash gave him a slight shove to get his attention and Peter snapped back to find the man invading his personal space and squinting in mock thoughtfulness.

“You really are out of it today Parker, are you on something? You know that Stark industries have a zero tolerance policy for being high or drunk at work. That would be dangerous.” 

He winks to his HR buddies and they share a smug look. Peter knows fine well that they all do coke in their offices and get drunk every lunch time. 

“I’m not on anything, I didn’t get much sleep last night, now excuse me.” 

He tries to leave again and Flash blocks his path once more. Peter can feel the blood rushing to his temples and see a slight haze of red clouding his eyes but gets it under control.

“Flash let me past!”

“Flash let me paaaast!” He mocks and a few dozen people laugh loudly.

“What’s the matter Peter? I’m only teasing you, you’d think after all these years you might learn to take a joke.”

“It’s not funny.” Peter grits and his jaw begins to ache from clenching his teeth so hard. “It’s never been funny.”

“I think it’s pretty funny.” Flash grins conspiratorially at his audience and swaggers as close to Peter as possible. “Like that time I made you throw up because I put my snot in your food, or that time when I pantsed you in front of the whole school or how about that time you ran out of the room crying because someone mentioned your dead unc-”

The sound Flash’s jaw makes as it separates from the rest of his skull is wet but also satisfyingly crunchy. His face warps not just because of the injury but in pain and surprise, he starts to fall back but before he can even make it half way to the floor Peter’s fist is reconnecting with his face; this time he hits his nose.

The nose cartilage crumples like a paper cup and crimson blood fountains out. Flash lands on his back and Peter follows him down, getting one last punch to the side of his head before someone grabs him from behind. 

Without thinking Peter spins and the offending grabber’s arm is yanked up and bone audibly snaps before Peter throws whoever it is across the room. Another three presences near him has Peter sweeping someone’s legs out, bashing them with his elbow and then using two neckties to smash one person’s teeth into another and knocking them down too. 

It’s all over in a matter of seconds, when the red mist leaves Peter’s vision and his ears stop ringing he finds himself panting for breath surrounded by groaning bodies, blood and a number of frightened looking co-workers.

“Oh shit” he thinks, “I’m so fired.” 

“Mr Parker” says a silky voice.

It’s Tony Stark. The man glances at the rest of the people in the room from under his red sunglasses like he’s debating something but eventually shrugs and licks his lips instead, “my office. Now” Is all he says before striding out.

Peter takes a moment to steady his breathing and keeps his head down as he leaves the room. He can feel eyes on him and notices how everyone moves out of his way even though he’s nowhere near them. If only Flash had moved out of the way then he wouldn’t be in this mess and heading to hand in his lanyard and coat probably.

On his long walk all the way up to Mr Stark’s office he snags some tissues from a passing desk and wipes ineffectively at the sticky blood on his hands. When he reaches the elevator four medical staff file out and give him a dirty look when they see the red spatters all up his sleeve, Peter is emotionally numb at this point and easily ignores them. 

He steps in next to Dr Banner who smiles sympathetically, apparently news travelled fast. 

They stand in awkward silence for a moment.

“Are you ok Peter?”

Peter was pleasantly surprised to have his well being asked after, he assumed most people would care more about the five or so people he’d injured.

“I… lost my temper.” He mutters and sees Bruce’s dry smile in the reflection of the metal walls.

“Hmm, I’ve been there.”

Peter huffs a small laugh; the Hulk was a well documented hero/scientific phenomenon. The few times Peter had met the Hulk as Spiderman the two of them had gotten along quite well, as giant rage monsters go he wasn’t so bad.

“I think I’m fired” he admits and deflates further when he sees Dr Banner nodding in agreement.  
The Doctor pats him on the shoulder, “I’ll give you a glowing reference” he promises and before Peter can say thank you the door opens for the next floor and Bruce is gone.

Peter hesitates outside of Mr Stark’s door, being fired was bad but being fired by his idol and the first man he’d masturbated to was enough to give him palpitations. He knocks quickly and braces himself for a soul crushing experience. 

“Come in”

When he opens the door Mr Stark is lounging behind his big desk, large window behind him illuminating the room. He’s looking smart as ever in a steel grey suit with a red shirt and his obnoxious yet somehow stylish red Ray-Bans.

Peter swallows, his palms go clammy.

“Over here Mr Parker” Tony beckons with a finger and Peter dutifully moves to stand closer.

“I’m so sorry Mr Stark” he begins because maybe if he says his peace fast enough Mr Stark will go easy on him. “I never meant to hurt them like that, it’s just that Flash has been harassing me for years and I really haven’t had much sleep and he just kept shoving me and my aunt is sick so I-” 

“Shhhh” Mr Stark shushes him gently and takes hold of his wrist to pull him over to his side of the desk.

Peter is instantly terrified and also very aroused by the shushing. He lets himself be tugged to stand just a few inches from Mr Stark’s knees and feels all moisture leave his mouth when the man takes off his sunglasses to look at him with dazzling, sapphire blue eyes.

Mr Stark rubs a thumb over Peter’s blood crusted knuckle and hums. “Not even a split, what is it super healing? Or do you have like extra tough skin?”

Peter blinks and his mouth drops open to protest but his voice gets stuck.

Tony continues by waving his free hand to conjure several screens all playing clips of Spiderman swinging through New York. 

“I must say I’m quite impressed with your work. Not enough to get you in the avengers of course but still, what was that like three thousand pounds at forty miles an hour?” he gestures at the video of Spiderman catching a car and raises his eyebrow, “thing is, when I tried to track you down and dig up some information do you know what I found?”

Peter heart is thundering in his chest and he is very aware that Mr Stark has yet to let go of his wrist.

“I found nothing. It was so weird, like someone had come along and scrubbed their tracks clear” Mr Stark’s eyes glitter and from this close Peter could see how pearly white the man’s teeth are.

“Now who would be smart enough that even I can’t track them down? Surely not little stuttering Peter Parker, but it is isn’t it? You’re the Spiderman” 

Peter chuckles hollowly and stammers “ha what? No, no I woulden’t, no I’m just, I-” 

“Save it” snaps Mr Stark. He changes the video to a security camera in the staff room and plays a loop of Peter punching Flash in the jaw and beating up his friends, Peter hadn’t noticed at the time but the man whose arm he broke was sent flying across the room and into a drywall were he left a sizable dent.

Peter bites his lip and stares down at his shoes. He was so fucked, even if Mr Stark kept the knowledge of him being Spiderman a secret there was still no way he could keep his job or get out of being sued. He didn’t have the money to pay off assault charges and he couldn’t go to prison, who would look after May?

Warm fingers tip his chin up.

“Now now, where’s that fire I saw when you handed those guys their own ass?” 

Peter realises he’s tearing up, he sniffs and blinks the tears away. Mr Stark’s thumb strokes at his jaw and he unconsciously leans into the touch.

“Peter Parker” Tony rolls the name over his tongue like he’s trying to get a taste of it.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“P-please Mr Stark I didn’t mean to hurt anyone” Peter begs.

“Those dickheads had it coming” dismisses Mr Stark. “I’ve seen them making fun of you before and I always thought; oh wow look at that kid letting them walk all over him, what a pussy. But that’s not it is it? You’re strong… strong enough to hurt them, if you wanted.”

Mr Stark takes Peter’s hand and glides his lips over the knuckles, his tongue flicks out to lick the blood between the seams of his fingers and Peter shudders with excitement.

“You’ve been holding back haven’t you” he murmurs against Peter’s fist.

His smouldering eyes lock onto Peter’s and Peter’s chest starts to heave as his heart nearly beats out of his ribcage.

“Haven’t you Peter?” he demands.

“Yes, yes I have.” He breathes out.

“You could kill them if you wanted.”

“Yes.”

“Rip them limb from limb.”

“I…” 

“Tear their heads off their shoulders.”

“Mr Stark…”

“That’s so hot, I thought you were just a cute little twink but you’re so much more than that aren’t you, my pretty spider.”

Peter’s knees wobble and he falls into Mr Stark’s lap. The man wastes no time dragging him in for a kiss, Peter squeaks into his mouth and dissolves into a moaning puddle when Mr Stark thrusts their tongues together.

He yanks Peter’s lab coat and shirt off and palms at the boy’s rear. “I’ve always liked Spiderman’s ass, looks like a ripe peach under that spandex. What a crime you wander around the labs with that stupid coat covering it up.”

Peter whines and thrusts his hips, his inhibitions have been completely thrown out the window because Tony Stark, Iron Man, the genius billionaire god amongst men has his hands all over him and it feels soooo good.

“Let me get a good look at this” Tony pushes Peter off his lap and against the desk edge.

“Bend over” he commands and Peter drops over the desk so fast a picture frame topples over and Tony chuckles at him. 

“Good boy” He unbuckles Peter’s belt and lets his pants and underwear fall to the floor with a soft thump.

Peter hears a hum of approval and the next thing he knows a pair of gloriously warm, soft hands squeeze his cheeks and part them to expose his hole.

Hot breath fans out over his skin and every hair on his body stands on end. The first few flicks of Mr Stark’s tongue are quick swipes that set Peter’s nerves tingling, the next few licks are rough and wet and Peter’s dick is now hard enough to pound nails.

“Mr Stark~” he moans and arches back. 

Mr Stark digs his thumbs painfully deep into the flesh of Peter’s bottom and presses his face forward to lick and swirl hungrily. Peter can feel the scrape of beard alongside the onslaught of tongue and whines high in his throat.

A pool of precum dampens the nice carpet between Peter’s feet and he can see where his breath has fogged up the smooth surface of the desk. Tony leaves Peter’s glistening wet hole with a satisfied smack of his lips and gives the boy a sharp nip to one firm cheek. Peter squeaks in surprise and feels another spurt of precum, he wonders if Mr Stark would bite harder if he asked.

His sensitive hearing picks up on the sound of Mr Stark unzipping his pants, a draw opening, a packet tearing and the unmistakable noise of Mr Stark slicking up his penis. Peter splays himself out further on the desk, his nipples tingling against the polished wood. 

Two cold, wet fingers shove far too quickly into him but Peter has dealt with stab and bullet wounds so he merely grunts at the pain, he’s pretty sure he likes it actually. 

“How hard can you take it?” questions Mr Stark, twisting and scissoring his fingers.

Peter’s first attempt at answering is cut off by a moan when Tony stretches him wide and his rim burns with pleasure. 

“Ah-as, as hard as you can give it to me.” 

Mr Stark chuckles “cheeky.” He removes his fingers and slaps the already pink nip mark on Peter’s cheek with a loud smack.

Peter is trembling all over, it’s like one of his dirtiest fantasies has come to life. With his heightened senses he can feel every smooth and textured inch of Mr Stark’s mushroomed tip and thick length as it pops past his rim. His eyes roll up in his head and the only thing stopping him from coming is the lack of friction to his penis. 

Mr Stark holds him by the waist and slides all the way in and all the way out a few times before slamming forward hard enough to shake the desk. Peter moans and then hisses sharply when a large hand grabs him by the hair.

“This how you like it?” asks Mr Stark, speeding up his thrusts, “you like it rough Spiderman?”

“Ah-yes!” Peter cries and grips hold of the desk as Mr Stark pulls his head back and rams his prostate.

“Ha-harder Mr Stark! Please! Please I’ve wanted it for so long!”

Mr Stark groans and quickens his pace.

“Oh you little slut. Are you a fanboy Parker? You lay awake at night dreaming of my big fat cock splitting you in half while you finger your little boy pussy? Is that what you dream of?”

Peter has drool running down his chin “Yesh, yesh Mr Stark!” he slurs drunkenly. His dick is red and swollen; bouncing in time to Mr Stark’s hard thrusts. He stands up on his tiptoes and grips the desk so hard it starts to splinter.

“I’m gonna take you home kid, take you home and see how flexible you are, gonna bend you in half and fuck you then flip you over and suck my cum back out.”

Peter garbles incoherently, sweat is dripping from him and his brain has filled with white noise. 

Tony releases his bruising grip on the boy’s waist to stroke his twitching cock. Peter instantly arches backwards and screams; ropes of cum shoot out all over Tony’s fist and the underside of the desk. 

Mr Stark grunts and tugs Peter’s hair sharply as he comes balls deep inside his intern, “that’s it, that’s it” he mumbles and Peter is unsure if the man is speaking to him or himself but it hardly matters.

With a dry crack Mr Stark’s desk breaks in half and the two of them are only saved from falling to the floor by Mr Stark tipping them both back into his chair.

“I’m, I’m sorry” Peter pants.

“Kid I don’t give a fuck about my desk so don’t worry about it.” He runs his hands up and down Peter’s smooth torso and smells his hair.

Peter quivers and relaxes back into Mr Stark’s lap, he was half expecting to be thrown out of the room immediately after sex so he’s pleasantly surprised by the petting.

Eventually they separate and Mr Stark picks some tissues up off the floor to wipe them both clean. Peter puts on his clothes and is buttoning his shirt when Mr Stark stops him. 

He kisses Peter; gently, wetly, and then kisses down his neck only to bite down hard. Peter gasps and throws his arms around Mr Stark’s broad back. The man suckles like a vampire for a minute and leaves Peter with a bleeding welt on his neck. 

He licks the blood off his teeth, “I’m curious to see how long it takes you to heal” he says conversationally to Peter.

“You could of just asked” mumbles Peter, if he hadn’t just cum his brains out he would be hard again, who knew biting did it for him? Ironic really considering how he got his powers.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Mr Stark smirks and types something on his phone.

Almost instantly Miss Pepper Potts marches through the door. She casts a scathing glance at the ruined desk and their rumpled aperients but says nothing about ether.

“Ok Tony I’ve filled our lawyer in on the situation, they say it should be straight forward enough and I’ve already reminded everyone involved that they signed NDA’s when they agreed to work here. I need Mr Parker to sign this and this” she hands Peter some papers and a pen.

He skims the documents and frowns in confusion “Miss Potts I-”

“Let us take care of this Mr Parker, this isn’t my first rodeo.” She says primly.

Peter signs on the dotted lines and hands the papers back, he’s a little startled when Miss Potts snatches up the papers and slams the door on her way out.

“I…”

“It’s ok Peter” sooths Mr Stark, he’s pouring himself a large scotch from a side table despite the fact it’s only after twelve in the afternoon. “She’s upset to find out her handpicked HR staff have been harassing one of our best lab interns and apparently a few other people. She’ll take care of it, hell hath no fury like a Pepper scorned.”

He smiles at his joke and raises his eyebrows at Peter’s gobsmacked expression.

“Drink? Should we go to lunch? Yeah, you know what lets go to lunch.”

“M-Mr Stark!” Peter nearly shrieks “I’m not fired?”

“Of course not; I’m not firing Spiderman. Besides you do good work here kid.”

“I assaulted five people!” 

“Self defence, the recordings clearly show he pushed you first.”

“I broke his jaw!”

“We can chalk that up to adrenalin from an extreme stress reaction, it isn’t that uncommon. My research told me that your aunt was admitted to hospital the other day; it that true?”

Peter bows his head, he had sort of forgotten for a moment, what with being fucked over his idols desk and everything.

“It’s ok Parker, as far as everyone else is concerned you’re just a poor victim who was pushed too far after his aunt got sick and just happens to have some serious self defence training. We can fake all the necessary document for that easy. Oh and don’t worry about your aunt, Avengers health-care covers your friends and family too.” 

Peter is speechless. He honestly thought his life was over and now… well now Mr Stark was wrapping a strong arm around him and guiding them to the door.  
“Do you like Italian? Or how about hamburgers? You look like a hamburger sort of guy.” 

They walk arm in arm out of SI just as a red sports car pulls up and a man gets out, throws Mr Stark the keys and marches away with his hands in his pockets.

Peter looks to see Flash being stretchered into an ambulance. His face is obscured by the paramedic and some protective padding but he looks very still; possibly unconscious.

“Come on slugger, stop admiring your handiwork and let’s go.” 

He gets silently into Mr Stark’s new smelling car. 

The seats are comfortable; his backside is barely sore anymore.

Tony puts on a new pair of sunglasses; mirrored this time and starts to hum a rock song. He drums his fingers happily on the steering wheel.  
Something silver and blue catches Peter’s eye and he looks down to see that Tony the vain bastard has an Iron Man keychain. 

The absurdity of today comes crashing down on him at full force. 

Mr Stark twitches a smile when his intern throws his head back and laughs and laughs and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments make my day.


End file.
